daws_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
S01C02 Recap
Chapter 2 begins 1 hour and 37 minutes after Chapter 1 (according to Clement). The Daws Team are in some kind of office. It is brightly lit and people are entering and leaving constantly. Agent I sent them there to rest 'while he got things sorted'. Spunty has powered up and Weasy Green can fly once again.. Immediately, I enters the room and apologises for the delay, before suggesting he take them all to see Lucie Ray. Upon entering the canteen, he quickly leaves to get some food, while Clement balances a sleeping Weasy Green on their head, attracting a small crowd. Weasy flies off in her sleep and Clement attempts to follow. Agent I returns and tries to catch up. Screams and gasps are heard, and people in the room are pointing to a body on the floor in a pool of blood. There is a deep slit in its throat. The Daws Team are given directions to Lucie's garage, and they head towards the exit as armed guards rush into the room, speaking through communication devices. They are heard talking about a killer on the loose as the team leave the room. After a few minutes of walking, the team arrive at a door with the label 'Agent C's Garage. Private'. Clement notices that they must be in another CAS base, as the layout is very similar to the previous one. Clement knocks on the door quietly, and Agent C opens the door. She is covered in oil, and grinning. Lucie hugs them, and is introduced to Weasy and Spunty. After realising that the latter is Subject 4, she almost falls over in shock, but agrees to 'give him a makeover' after noticing his condition. Ray also mentions that Agent I is her husband, and says that his real name is Tobias Moore. She then talks to the Daws Team for a while, before requesting that they find Tobias again, and tell him that 'the mission is go'. When asked by Clement, Marilyn says that he is currently in the Private Armoury. Spunty stays with Lucie Ray while Clement and Weasy Green enter the nearest lift, allowing Marilyn to take them to the armoury. The lift takes them down to the Main Armoury, and as soon as the doors open they are confronted with chaos. Hundreds of agents are running around frantically, grabbing weapons and shooting in all directions. Nobody seems to know where their target is. Suddenly, the walls of the armoury begin to break apart, and floating chunks of thick concrete begin to crush people. A voice shouts above the noise: "I AM ZAURA, GODDESS OF THE DARK REALM. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR SUFFER MY WRATH." Clement notices that the voice is coming from a figure floating above everyone. Zaura continues to threaten the crowd, but she is interrupted when a dark shadow leaps from the ceiling and attacks her. She shrieks and falls to the ground, then vanishes before anyone can seize her. The crowd cheers, and many people can be heard suggesting that the mysterious attacker be recruited. Daws then appears, and explains that he had had to get medical help. Clement begins to malfunction, and so Daws and Weasy pull them along to the Private Armoury to try to find the attacker. They enter. The room is empty, as all the guards have been called to find the killer. There are plush sofas dotted about, and expensive-looking paintings lining the indigo walls. There is also a fancy carpet. Suddenly, the smell of blood enters the air, and Daws feels breath on the back of his neck. He turns around, and is greeted by a man wearing a dark hood. He introduces himself as Venator, and is recognised by Daws as the 'hero'. An alarm then sounds, and the man fades into thin air. Guards rush in, and prepare to attack Weasy and Daws, but realise that the killer is not present, and leave. The two then decide that they should get back to Lucie Ray to fix Clement and check up on Spunty. They walk back through the Main Armoury and enter the lift. Once the doors open, the three exit the lift and, after a few minutes of walking, arrive at the garage. More bodies have appeared in the corridors. Daws opens the door to C's garage, and a bullet rips straight through his shoulder. He falls to the ground, and Clement quickly inspects the room. Roughly 20 heavily-armed soldiers are inside, with Spunty in some sort of magical cage at the back of the room. There is no sign of Agent C. Every single soldier is aiming at Clement or Daws. Clement quickly stops malfunctioning, and bandages Daws, while the commanding soldier orders Daws to 'surrender his crew'. Lucie's voice is then heard, and she can be seen in a magical cage similar to Spunty's at the back of the room. She yells at Clement to kill the soldiers, but is ordered to be quiet by the Commander. Both teams prepare to attack, and simultaneously launch into action. The room is flooded with the sound of gunfire. During the battle, the team witness Daws using light elementalism to blind the soldiers, as well as to make himself invisible. Spunty short-circuits while attempting to break his cage, and Clement runs over to Lucie's cage. They begin to absorb the energy that the cage is made out of. Spunty quickly powers back on and unleashes waves of bullets upon the soldiers. Daws reappears (now more red than brown), and collapses. Lucie has been shot multiple times, and is now unconscious. Clement continues absorbing the energy, reaching energy levels of over 3000%. The cage then explodes, sending them flying backwards and landing against a wall outside the room. Spunty collapses, and Clement is now unable to move due to system failure. Weasy, who has been watching from the corner this whole time, falls asleep. The commander limps over to Lucie Ray, and points a pistol at her head. "See you around, bitch." Before the commander can pull the trigger, a figure swiftly enters and attacks the commander. His veins turn black and he collapses, dead. The figure turns around, and the Daws Team realise that it is Venator. Every soldier is now either dead or unconscious. Suddenly, everything turns red and a siren wails. A voice sounds over the loudspeaker, instructing all agents to 'find and kill the marked ones'. At the same time, grey gas enters the room, and becomes a sticky blue substance upon touching members of the team. Clement comes back into the room after restarting themself and assists Ray, who is in shock and breathing rapidly. They are now all covered in the blue substance. Daws gets up, and explains that they need to escape the building, before telling Venator that he came too late. Footsteps are heard advancing towards the room, and metal walls begin to slide down from the ceiling. Daws orders Weasy to defend them from the advancing soldiers while the team tries to find a suitable exit. Lucie starts mumbling that her husband, Tobias, will have been killed or captured. After a few minutes of bickering, the team manage to exit the room by riding Spunty through a large window after he transforms into the 'Spuntoplane', but they have yet to fully escape; Clement and Lucie both receive two more bullet wounds, and Daws notices two fighter jets flying after them. They also realise that they are flying over a seemingly endless ocean. Weasy, who had teleported away when in the room, teleports in front of everyone, carrying Tobias. His left arm is missing. Lucie begins to relax a little anyway. She then remembers that she installed a glitter button on Spunty, and tells Clement to press it, which they do. Fireworks shoot out of Spunty and explode behind him in puffs of glitter, which block the jet pilots' view, causing them both to fall back. After a small cheer from everyone, Lucie then remembers that the planet they are on is incredibly small, and that they will be back where they started within an hour. Category:Recaps